TV 2 (Denmark)
1986-1988 TV 2 Denmark was originally founded on 30 May 1986, and upon its establishment, it had first begun its test transmissions, but it did not start its official broadcasts until 1 October 1988. 1988-1993 On 1 October 1988TV 2 Denmark completed its test transmissions and were therefore commencing its official broadcasts. At the same time, it introuduced a new logo which is designed by Finn Hjernøe. *http://www.fl-sorensen.dk/pdf/Hjernoe.pdf *Youtube - TV 2 premiere 1988-10-01 *Youtube - TV 2 closedown 1990-04-08 TV2 Denmark 1988.png|Clock (1988-1993) 1994-1998 In January 1994, TV 2 Denmark changed its graphical look by changing the 1988 logo's colour into brown and it gets placed inside a gold italic-retangle. The new logo made its first appearence during TV 2 Denmarks New Year's special. *Youtube - TV 2 closedown from 1994 or 1995 *Youtube - TV 2 startup 1996-07-19 1998-2000 In the spring of 1998, TV 2 Denmark ended the usage of its golden logo and were eventually started to put the TV 2 Denmark logo inside a pure-red rectangle. *Youtube - TV 2 programme menu 1998-06-14 2000-2002 In early 2000, TV 2 Denmark upgraded its 1998 logo with a modified on-air look that makes the 1998 logo become recoloured into blue. *Youtube - TV 2 closedown 2001-06-14 *Youtube - TV 2 closedown 2002-07-11 *Youtube - TV 2 startup 2002-07-11 2002-2004 In the autumn of 2002, TV 2 Denmark received a final update of its 1998 logo that changes the color into black and along with it, the channel launched the final set of idents that consists of colour signals flashing in various different ways. 2004-2009 On 30 August 2004, TV 2 Denmark got a new minimalist look and a new logo which shows the symbol itself which is simplified slightly at the same time. However, the logo is similar to its 1998 logo. *TV2Design *Shiftcontrol *http://andersk.dk/?p=89 *Youtube - TV 2 closedown 2007-06-13 2009-2011 A new look for TV 2 Denmark was launched on 18 September 2009.http://www.tvnyt.com/artikel/default.asp?id=17825 This time, the logo remained the same, but would now be presented in a red colour and shiny material. *TV 2: Nyt design på TV 2 http://tv2mediaforum.dk/artikel/nyt-design-paa-tv-2 2012-2013 On New Years Day 2012, TV 2 Denmark changed the schedule to improve the channels ratings. With this, live in-vision presentation was removed from TV 2 Denmark and was replaced by pre-recorded messages. Eventually, the 2009 graphics were replaced at the same time with a new graphical look which came onto the screen, as well as the channel were receiving a makeover and was relaunched in a new design, thus it got a new schedule and was given a new identity, by having a new look and a new logo which would now feature a darker shade of pure-red colours, while the graphics which were once again changed, they are mostly orange-red where the dark red colors were once again changed into fire-red and light red and they feature a big warmer red coloured TV 2 Denmark logo on the bottom. The background of the pre-recorded messages now included programme listings, except the 2009 idents that were being kept, and additions would be made during the 22 months the graphical package was in use. The idents for the new look were usually shown directly after a programme. Before the pre-recorded messages, some short jingles would be used. They animated differently, but they all ended like this, because TV 2 Denmark adopted the graphics that would show what was on all the TV 2 Denmark channels at the moments. Initially, the style of the promos was unaltered and used the 2009 look. But after a few months, the caption was changed from red into dark red with a little opacity, as seen on the right. These new idents which was developed at TV 2 Design when they were carried on, they had a red "underwater bubble" that would fold up, showing something different from what is was seen in the rest of the picture. The example on the left shown a glamourous lobby, with a street in the "underwater bubble", so the additions were made while the new look and graphics along with the new logo were dark-red and orange-red and was created by the Copenhagen-based design agency Thank You. With this new logo, the rebrand occured for TV 2 Denmark on the midnight of 1 January 2012 at 8:00 PM, as the channel refreshed its on-air look and renewed its new logo which was a modified version of the 2009 logo that shows the rectangle changing its color from red into a more purer red colour. When the channel launched its new graphic package with an updated version of its 2009 look, it contains some brand new sound effects and a new theme music including a new set of idents showing computer-animated bubbles or some live-action videos showing various people from Denmark, but however, this identity was short-lived for only 22 months from January 2012 to October 2013. 2013-present On 5 October 2013, TV 2 Denmark discontinued its 2012 rebrand and introduced a new logo that removes the rectangle away and makes the logo remain only with the TV 2 Denmark logo that is now coloured red instead of white. With this new logo, a new look was launched for the channel to coincide with TV 2 Denmark's 25th anniversary. The rectangle was dropped, but the red color was retained, as well as this logo looks similar like the 1988 logo. *The Branding Source 2017 On 20 January 2017, TV 2 Denmark introduced a new tagline: "All that we share". At the same time, the channel got a new logo which is a modified version of its 2013 logo. This time, the TV 2 Denmark logo would now be put inside a red square. 2017-present On 20 June 2017, TV 2 Denmark had its advertising slogan winning the gold medal. Because of that, the channel modified its 2017 logo by making the square turn into a circled square and it goes 3D and gradient for showing an image of a window that looks like an miniature photo of a CGI-animated globe, as well as the TV 2 Denmark logo is shrunk a little bit smaller.